Silencieusement amoureux
by Cicidy
Summary: Hinata a passée 3 merveilleuses année avec Naruto, mais ils finissent par rompre sans surprise. Shino saura se rendre spéciale aux yeux de la brune Et silencieusement commencera un amour sans mot dispendieux, juste des sentiments réels.
Hinata marcha lentement vers le parc, le regard triste et melancolique... Elle avait aimée Naruto depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait. Et puis, un jour ils étaient enfin sortit ensemble. Elle avait vécu 3 merveilleuses années.

Naruto était devenu Hokage et avait eu de moins en moins de temps a lui consacrer, et elle l'avait acceptée. Rien de plus normal. Il avait ensuite commencé a utiliser le peu de temps libre qu'il avait pour faire plaisir a des filles qui fanfaronnaient autour de lui, prete a lui montrer leurs meilleurs atouts féminin.

Petit a petit, le peu de temps qu'il pouvait passer avec elle c'était raccourcis, et un jour, alors qu'elle sortait avec Shino et Kiba, elle l'avait vu avec un groupe de personne, des filles et des garçons. Hinata ne fut pas si surprise. Il l'avait vu et c'était figé. Il lui avait dit que sa réunion finirait tard mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, alors au lieu de la rejoindre, il c'était dit qu'il pouvait un peu en profiter pour sortir.

Hinata l'avait saluée et avait continué sa route. A vrai dire, ça faisait des mois qu'elle pleurait en sachant qu'elle le perdait. Et doucement, elle c'était faite a l'idée. Elle avait esperée ne pas le perdre, elle ne le nierait pas. Mais, elle avait eu le temps de s'imaginer vivre sans lui. Elle avait eu le temps d'accepter cet etat de fait.

Ce jour la, Naruto avait été gêné. Hinata n'avait pas eu l'air en colère ou surprise, juste résignée. Elle lui avait tristement sourit et était partit. Quand il était arrivé chez lui, Il ne restait plus aucune affaire d'Hinata. Elle lui avait juste laissé un petit mot. Il avait trouvé son appartement vide, comprenant la place qu'avait pris Hinata.

 _J'ai déjà pris mes affaires. Merci pour les 3 belles années que tu m'a offert, j'en garderais toujours un trés bon souvenir. Sois heureux et prend soins de toi. A plus tard.  
Hinata.H_

Naruto se sentit coupable, ses amis n'avaient eu cesse de lui rabacher qu'Hinata l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Pourtant dans son mot il ne sentit ni desespoir ni colère. Il avait toujours cette impression qu'Hinata n'avait jamais une émotion plus haute que les autres... sauf peut etre la gêne. Au debut il avait trouvé sa confortable. Mais rapidement il en avait eu un peu marre, de ne jamais la voir s'enerver, ou de la voir lui sauter de joie dans les bras.

Il était sortit avec elle parce qu'il savait que c'était quelqu'un de fiable, d'honnete, de gentille, de fidèle. Mais, il se l'avouait, il avait toujours préféré les caractères de feu comme Sakura. Il avait toujours preferé Sakura tout court en fait. Et sa aussi il le sentait comme une trahison envers Hinata.

Shino avait passé les mois d'aprés a venir chercher Hinata, l'accompagnant silencieusement jusque leur lieux d'entrainement ou Kiba les attendait. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

 **\- Eh aufait, je vais emménager chez ma copine..**

Kiba avait juste laché sa comme sa... Alors qu'il ne leur avait jamais dit qu'il avait une copine. Hinata lui offrit un timide sourire

 **\- J'étais sûre que tu avais une copine.**

Kiba rigola en se grattant l'arrière de l'oreille. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'Hinata se sente encore plus seule en lui disant qu'il avait une copine. Mais il avait finit par etre obligé de leur dire.

 **\- Je suis heureuse pour toi Kiba-kun, il faudra nous la présenter.**

Shino resta silencieux, acquiesçant a l'affirmation d'Hinata, lui aussi voulait savoir qui pouvait supporter son ami brun. Kiba s'en alla en promettant de la ramener un de ces jours et la petite brune décida d'aller s'adosser a un arbre pour se reposer, Shino la suivant comme toujours depuis des mois.

 **\- Je me demande quel type de fille peut le supporter...**

Hinata rigola. Shino avait toujours été terriblement franc. Il ne tournait jamais autour du pot.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup pensée a Ino Yamanaka... c'est tout a fait le type de Kiba-kun**

 **\- C'est vrai**

 **\- Et toi Shino, toujours pas de petite amie ?**

 **\- Ma condition est difficile. Peu de fille aime les insectes. ...Je crois qu'il n'y a que toi en fait..**

 **\- Je n'aime pas particulièrement les insectes, mais je sais que les tiens sont spéciaux, et eux ils ne me piquent pas... alors ils ne me dérangent pas**

Hinata ricana. C'est pour sa qu'elle aimait les insectes de Shino, parce qu'ils étaient comme lui, discret. Elle savait qu'elle en avait toujours un sur elle mais ne le voyait presque jamais si elle n'activait pas le Byukugan. Et elle avait la poisse avec les insectes, elle se faisait toujours piquer. Voila aussi pourquoi les insectes de Shino ne l'incommodait pas, il ne la piquerait jamais.

Shino rigola doucement. Sa logique était bonne. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de voir si d'autres filles aimaient les insectes parce que de toute façon lui n'aimait pas d'autre fille... Mais il n'était pas bien sur de ne pas perdre son équipière. Il préféra se taire, encore une fois. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne pouvait plus voir Hinata comme une amie. Peut-être même des années.

Au tout debut de leur équipe, quand ils étaient genin, Hinata avait été la meilleure amie que les deux garçons puissent avoir. Elle avait fait en sorte d'aider Shino quand il avait perdu confiance en lui, puis Kiba quand Akamaru avait été blessé. Elle avait toujours été la pour eux. Puis ils avaient grandi et leur amitié avec. Et elle avait commencé a sortir avec Naruto.

Kiba avait mal accepté sa. Naruto ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi formidable qu'Hinata. Shino n'avait rien dit mais n'en pensait pas moins. Pour lui, Kiba avait raison. Mais il n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait espérée sa depuis tellement longtemps. Mais quand trois ans aprés, ça avait dérapé, Kiba et Shino avait été la pour soutenir Hinata.

Et Shino avait passé tellement de temps avec elle qu'il avait été obligé de tomber sous son charme. Son type de fille a lui c'était elle. Elle était tout ce qu'il aimait. Elle était belle, gentille, douce, forte aussi, tellement de qualité. Il appreciait le silence qu'il y avait entre eux. La facilité qu'elle avait de le comprendre.

Il l'a regardait du coin de l'oeil, ses lunettes lui permettant de la fixer sans crainte d'etre surpris.

Qu'elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux, ses magnifiques yeux, ses belles courbes, ses lèvres pleines. Il se gifla mentalement et tourna la tete en rougissant. S'il continuait, aucun doute qu'il l'embrasserait sous cet arbre.

Hinata ne sortait plus qu'avec Kiba Shino et Tenten qui sortait avec son cousin. Elle évitait la plupart des gens. Elle effectuait ses missions seule ou en compagnie de Shino. Une fois elle avait fait équipe avec Sasuke. Tsunade avait été impressionnée par la compatibilité de cette équipe hétéroclite.

La vieille Hokage avait abandonné l'idée a la reception du rapport de Sasuke. Celui-ci mettait en avant tout les défauts dont avait fait preuve ses équipiers. En gros, Tsunade avait compris qu'il n'aimait pas etre avec Shino et Hinata et elle avait du se résigner a ne plus mettre l'ancien Nukenin avec les deux équipier de l'équipe 8.

Shino attendait Hinata dans un salon du manoir. Depuis le temps, Kiba et lui avaient eu le droit d'entrer. Aujourd'hui, Naruto avait annoncé officielement ses fiancailles avec Sakura. Cela faisait a peine un an que le blond et la Hyuuga était séparé. Shino contenait sa colère mais Kiba avait juste explosé de rage et avait engagé une grosse bagarre dans la rue. Choji, Sai, Neji et Tenten avait dû unir leurs efforts pour parvenir a les séparer.

Quand Hinata arriva dans le salon, celle-ci était en Kimono.

 **\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner partout**

Shino haussa les épaules. Il connaissait assez Hinata pour savoir que c'était sa façon a elle de s'excuser de le déranger.

 **\- ça me fait plaisir.**

Hinata ne put s'empecher de sourire. Ces derniers temps, elle avait beaucoup progresser grace a Kiba et surtout Shino. Meme Neji avait recommencé a l'entrainer régulièrement.

Les deux amis marchèrent cote a cote jusqu'au cimetière. Hinata déposa ses fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère puis déposa un autre bouquet sur celle du père de Shino. Elle avait pris cette habitude pour lui, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne le ferais pas.

 **\- Hinata**

La jeune fille se retourna vers Shino. Surprise. Celui-ci ne l'interpellait que très rarement et jamais sans raison. Alors elle attendit patiemment qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis un moment déjà. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de leur venu ici. Hinata voyait bien que son ami était different de d'habitude.

 _\- Soupir._ **rien. Les fleurs sont jolies.**

Hinata haussa un sourcil. Elle était étonnée de voir son ami si hésitant. Elle le connaissait par coeur. Elle savait tout de lui, la race de ses insectes, ses tics (lool), ses gestuels. Elle était meme capable de dire s'il souriait ou pas sous le col de sa veste rien qu'au son de sa voix. Elle se mit a sourire a cette conclusions

 **\- Je te connais par coeur.**

Elle sortit alors du cimetière suivit par Shino. Son coeur avait ratté un battement. Il avait cru qu'elle avait deviné sous son col ses joues rouges et la sueur froide qui coulait le long de sa colonne, il avait cru qu'elle avait entendu son coeur battre trop vite.

Mais il avait étouffé son espoir. Elle aimait encore Naruto. Elle l'aimait et il le savait parce qu'elle avait encore ce regard triste. Ce regard qu'il detestait tant.

Elle se dirigea vers la rivière qui se trouvait a quelque kilomètre de leur terrain d'entrainement. Elle s'y dirigea lentement, d'un pas décidé et calculé. Shino la suivait, encore, un peu en retrait, se demandant ce que la fille de ses rêves comptait faire. De quel malentendu allait-elle encore lui parler sans se douter qu'il l'aimait.

Hinata était pleine de bonnes intentions. Il le savait. C'est pour sa qu'elle s'inquietait toujours pour lui. De la meme façon qu'elle s'inquietait pour Kiba ou Akamaru. Pas parce qu'il était spéciale. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait mal compris quelque chose a un moment donné. Elle l'avait déjà fait venir une fois ici. Parce qu'une fille avait été dégoutée de ses insectes et qu'il avait été touché mais n'avait rien dit.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Pas comme un frere, pas comme un équipiers. Pas juste comme Kiba Tenten Akamaru ou Neji. Il voulait etre spécial. Il avait travaillé a se rendre indispensable a ses yeux.

Il avait veillé a être son pilier pour qu'elle ne compte que sur lui. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il soit le seul qu'elle puisse voir.

Et elle l'avait vu comme son pilier, comme son point d'ancrage. Et il avait été spécial pour elle. Quand il y repensa il faillit cracher son injustice. _" Son meilleur ami "_

Finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin. Hinata retira son pull puis sa résille et ses sandalles. Elle n'était plus qu'en débardeur et short. Elle rougissait alors qu'elle savait que Shino l'avait déjà vu dans de plus légère tenue encore. Souvent il avait du la soigner.

 **\- V-viens**

Shino savait trés bien pourquoi Hinata faisait cela. L'eau c'était son élément. Et dedans elle se sentait plus forte. A chaque fois que Kiba et lui était au plus mal, elle les emmenait a la rivière ou dans une source chaude et ils parlaient longuement, jusqu'a ce qu'il n'y ai plus de malentendu et que tout le monde soit soulagé. Mais, Shino doutait que cette fois ci ce soit une bonne idée.

Pourtant, le corps d'Hinata fut plus fort que sa conscience et il fini en short dans la rivière un peu trop froide pour lui. Il voulait passer le plus de temps avec elle. Il n'y avait que comme sa qu'elle finirait par le voir enfin. De plus, en rougissant, il se dit qu'il avait une occasion en or de lui montrer qu'il était devenu un homme.

 **\- Quelqu'un a encore dit du mal de toi Shino ?**

Shino soupira. Il s'en était douté, elle avait mal compris quelque chose mais il en profita pour se soulager un peu. Il n'était pas obliger de tout lui dire. Juste l'aiguiller un peu.

 **\- J'ai.. vraiment mal au coeur**

Il détourna le visage quand il vit le regard attristé de son amie. Il savait qu'il jouait de ses sentiments. Mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir contenir son amour très longtemps. Il avait passé le plus de temps possible avec elle pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, pour devenir spécial a ses yeux. Mais ça avait été a double tranchant. C'est lui qui était completement tombé sous le charme. Et il en souffrait.

Hinata se mordilla la lèvre se demandant comment aborder le sujet. Shino avait toujours été plus délicat que Kiba. Kiba soupirait, ralait et disait haut et fort ce qui n'allait pas s e défoulait puis allait mieux. Shino encaissait et se renfermait sur lui meme.

Hinata hésita mais Shino semblait si seul. Alors elle le prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu n'es pas seul tu sais.**

Et Shino profita de cette etreinte. Sentir le corps d'Hinata contre lui le rendait dingue. Il hésita mais la serra dans ses bras. La petite brune fut soudainement très gênée. Elle était si peu habillée dans les bras de son ami. Sa peau chaude contre la sienne. La Hyuuga était rouge et ne s'aperçut pas que son équipier aussi. Il avait exageré un peu en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais il en avait envie depuis si longtemps.

Alors il ne la lacha pas et se cala dans son cou humant son odeur d'herbe médicinale. Si ça devait etre la dernière fois, il comptait en profiter jusqu'au dernier moment.

Hinata se demanda si des amis devaient etre aussi proche. Elle se demanda de quoi Shino souffrait vraiment. Elle se demanda si elle detestait sa. Elle se demanda si elle devait mettre fin a l'étreinte. Et dans son esprit, la réponse s'imposa sans qu'elle n'ai pour une fois a y réfléchir.

Non.

Elle n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrete. Elle était bien ici dans ses bras. Elle était bien avec lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité a ses coté. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, qu'il arrete. Elle voulait qu'il continue de venir la chercher tout les jours. Qu'il l'accompagne partout ou elle allait. Elle avait besoin de leur silence apaisant, de sa confiance aveugle. De Lui tout simplement.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait eu l'attitude d'un petit ami depuis tellement longtemps. Veiller sur elle, la raccompagner, la couvrir, la réconforter, lui offrir des choses, la connaitre par coeur.

Elle ressera son étreinte. Et Shino le sentit. Il sentit qu'elle le serrait plus fort. Alors cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer. Et Il tenta le tout pour le tout. De toute façon il n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Il leva le visage vers elle. La regarda droit dans les yeux et doucement, s'attendant a ce qu'elle le repousse, l'embrassa.

Hinata fut alors emporté dans un tourbillon de bien etre. Elle se sentait tellement seule depuis sa rupture avec Naruto et Shino avait comblé un vide dans son coeur. Elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'en réalité il était son pilier, son ancrage. Une personne si chère a son coeur.

Elle répondit a son baiser. Elle s'installa assise sur ses genoux sa pose précédente étant trop fatiguante et ils continuèrent a s'embrasser.

Shino ne voulait pas s'arreter. Il attendait depuis tellement de mois, d'années ce moment. Il avait peur de se reveiller d'un moment a l'autre et de voir qu'il avait rêvé. Quand Hinata s'assit sur lui, il crut reellement etre en train de rever.. Il était excité. Il avait une nymphe assise sur lui.

Il approfondit le baiser et posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa tendre, tout doucement, s'attendant a ce qu'elle le repousse. Mais ça n'arriva pas. Alors il la caressa, son pouce créant des arabesques sur ses hanches, déplaçant chaque fois un peu plus le tissu de son short. Il en avait tellement envie, tellement rêvé. Dans un souffle, il lui avoua enfin ses sentiments.

- **Hinata, je t'aime.**

* * *

Epilogue

Shino et Neji jouait au shogi. Et quand Shino déplaca son dernier pion, Neji soupira.

 **\- Je sais meme pas pourquoi je joue a ce jeux avec toi !**

Il avait encore perdu, Shino était un fin stratège sous ses discours laconique.

 **\- Ou est Hinata ?**

 **\- Elle assiste a l'entrainement qu'Hanabi donne a Asumi**

Neji soupira, Hinata tenait beaucoup trop a sa fille ainée. Peut-etre que les jumeaux qu'elle attendait la ferait un peu lacher Asumi.

 **\- Vous allez lui apprendre les techniques de ton clan ?**

Shino resta silencieux un moment et Neji se demanda s'il allait répondre. Cela faisait déjà 10ans qu'ils faisaient partit de la meme famille maintenant et Neji n'arrivait toujours pas a comprendre Shino.

 **\- Hinata aimerait bien mais j'attend de voir si Asumi le veux reellement. Ce n'est pas facile tout les jours et j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas compatible avec vos yeux.**

Neji était devenu le chef de clan a la place d'Hanabi et Hinata. Hiashi avait tout d'abords éloigné cette candidature mais, ses deux filles avaient refusé ce poste, il n'avait donc plus eu le choix. Neji avait fini par fusionner les deux branches, cela avait donné lieu a de nombreuse discorde au sein du clan.

Le jeune prodige de la branche secondaire avait du essuyer plusieurs défi et autant de tentative d'assassinat.

Ca avait été une époque sombre pour le clan, mais les plus jeunes avaient soutenu Neji et sa reforme de la meme façon qu'Hinata et sa cadette le soutenait auprés du conseil du clan.

Finalement, Neji avait eu gain de cause, le sceau avait été modifié et chaque membre le portait desormais pour proteger la pupille. Il n'était plus question d'une quelconque torture.

C'est Hinata qui avait trouvé comment modifié le sceau et qui avait aidé Neji a tous les calmer. Quelque temps aprés, Sasuke avait demandé a Neji s'il pouvait lui aussi utiliser ce sceau pour proteger ses pupilles. Neji n'avait vu aucune raison de le lui refuser et Hinata c'était chargé de lui faire le sceau.

Elle c'était spécialisé dans les sceaux, et la branche medicale.

Asumi et Hinata entrèrent dans la pièce où attendait Shino et Neji.

 **\- Je veux apprendre les techniques de papa**

Hinata regarda Shino et haussa les épaules, elle n'y était pour rien si sa fille voulait absolument apprendre a utiliser les insectes comme son père. S'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu qu'elle s'y interesse, il n'aurait pas du initier sa fille a l'entomologie.

 **\- On pourrait pas leur dire de rester seulement dans mes bras et mes jambes ?**

* * *

Shino passa presque une année entière a développer des techniques avec sa fille pour que celle-ci puisse continuer a utiliser son Byukugan. Hinata avait accouché d'un garçon et d'une fille Yuki et Kiraï a qui Shino transmis la passion des insectes.

Kiba avait fini par se marier avec Ino comme Hinata l'avait prédit 10ans plus tot.

Naruto fut Hokage et se maria avec Sakura qui n'arrivait pas a avoir d'enfant.

Sasuke se mit en couple avec Tamaki, la petite fille de Neko-baa et ils eurent 3 garçon et 2 filles. Sakura leur demanda s'ils essayaient sérieusement de refaire naitre le clan Uchiwa auquel cas c'était plutot bien partit.

Neji était devenu le chef de clan et son couple avec Tenten battait de l'aile malgrés le fils qu'ils avaient. Tenten detestait son coté strict qu'il montrait a tout le monde et le fait qu'elle soit obliger de toujours bien se tenir quitte a ne pas etre qui elle était vraiment.

Hanabi se mit en couple avec Konohamaru mais ils ne cessèrent de rompre puis de se remettre ensemble au plus grand damn de Neji et Naruto.

Sai disparut avec une fille et plus personne ne le revit jamais.

Shikamaru réussit a faire déménager Temari a Konoha permettant ainsi a Suno et Konoha une paix durable. Ils eurent Shikadai.


End file.
